Oceanus' Curse
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Okay, so if I am completely honest, I have no idea where this story is going to go...name just sounds cool. In the process of re writing chapters
1. Chapter 1

**RE-WRITTEN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

As I walked around camp I felt so annoyed, and I couldn't really understand why...not completely. I just felt so angry all the time, and I had a constant head ache, as if some god didn't want me to have a moment's peace. So maybe my fuse had been a little short recently, whose wasn't? I mean, we _had_ just fought a war, something I never wanted to do again for that matter. That wasn't the reason for my temper though. I knew the reason and it wasn't a nice one.

I felt like screaming, punching a wall, anything that would make this terrible anger and foreboding feeling go away. It was as if someone was watching over my shoulder and they were just waiting for me to snap. For the final 'straw' to break the metaphorical camels back. Something big was going to happen and everyone just had to wait for it to come, have I ever mentioned that I _hate_ waiting?

Suddenly the lake behind me exploded, water spraying everywhere, which for me was okay, but for the campers who had been in the water and beside it, it was bad.

"Oh shit…" I muttered to myself, trying to remember if I had mentally done that, because there was no way on earth that I had done that.

Well, if I'm being completely honest, I have no idea whether I actually made the lake explode. I had no idea what was going on most of the time anymore.

That was when Chiron decided it would be a good time to come over. I heard him before I saw him. The tapping of galloping hooves was a dead give away.

I sighed before muttering bitterly, "Just what I needed, more sympathy."

"Percy, what do you think you are doing?" Chiron demanded, his voice laced with concern and anger, two emotions that do not usually mix well together. Like oil and water, but Chiron managed to make an emulsion because when he spoke the emotions sounded perfect together.

"I have no idea anymore." I mumbled to myself.

"You just made the lake explode, do you know how many people could have been hurt?" Chiron asked, less anger was in his voice now, it had changed to worry and concern and something else…was there a hint of pity? Did he think I couldn't control myself?

I shrugged, not exactly feeling talkative, "How am I meant to know?"

He looked me over, his eyes shining with sympathy, "How much sleep have you been getting, Percy?"

I groaned, "Don't start on me with the sleeping thing again, I can't help it."

"Perseus." He said sternly, as if warning me that he would take no nonsense from me at this moment.

I sighed and relented, "Well, umm…" I counted on my fingers, "Maybe, about, less than…three hours? At most four…"

"Perseus Orion Jackson!" He exploded this time, not the lake nor any body of water for that matter; his tone was back in the angry range. The volume of his exclamation caused a few people to turn head and come out from hiding and gather around us.

Then I realised he had used my full name, well now I was in trouble for sure!

"What?" I hissed, not threateningly, but trying to get him to lower his voice.

"You have slept less than three hours? It is no wonder you're making lakes explode!" Chiron looked at me with a hurt expression that meant that he obviously expected better from me.

Sniggering erupted from behind me and I did a complete 180 degree turn to come face to face with some of the younger campers. I tried to glare at them, but didn't have the full energy to put to much effort into it, so I turned back to face Chiron. What I didn't realise was that the lake decided to put some energy into it for me. Water reached out from the lake and squirted them which immediately stopped their giggling but didn't stop Chiron from shouting.

"Percy!" He cried in desperation, "You shouldn't do that, exerting power over the younger ones is terrible, you of all people should know this!"

I threw my hands up in exasperation, we had already established I was tired and therefore couldn't control my powers, "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but can you please hurry up this lecture? I have a lot of things I need to reflect on, people that demand my attention every minute of the day, I even planned to get some moping somewhere in my hectic schedule."

So maybe I pushed it there. I didn't even understand where that came from; maybe it was because I had just woken up. I never was a good morning person.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at me and the he narrowed his gaze. He looked deep into my eyes, looking for clues as to why I was acting as I was probably, if he ever found out I hope he tells me, because I'm not sure myself. He suddenly gasped, as if he had found some deep dark secret deep within my soul, and he evidentially did _not_ like what he found.

"I taking you off activities for the rest of this week, I want you to catch up on rest." Chiron said, worry his main emotion as he walked forward and attempted to put a hand on my shoulder. So my assumption had been right, he did not like what he saw and was worried that I would maybe lose it and hurt someone in my current state of anger and tiredness.

"Fine." I said, contempt laced with anger as I stepped backwards and Chiron's hand hit nothing but thin air. I stepped towards the lake, if I was going to sleep I may as well do it where the waves could lull me, and the music of my domain would calm my mind.

Chiron didn't seem to understand my action and with a look of hurt and confusion he asked, "What are you doing Percy?"

"Well I was planning on sleeping, that was what you told me to do right?" I said snidely, trying my hardest to keep calm and not lose my cool at Chiron.

Everyone seemed to be looking at me as if I was a time bomb, ticking away the seconds until I blew up. Maybe I was a bomb, it wouldn't surprise me after everything I had been through.

Chiron stepped forwards, he had guessed what I was going to do, but I shook my head and stepped backwards, the lakes edge just a step away.

"Percy, just go back to your cabin." He said trying to step forward again.

But I didn't want to go to my cabin. A geyser started at Chiron's hooves. It was small at first, just small bubbles, but it slowly grew in power until it was five meters up in the air and Chiron was stranded a top it, trying to keep his balance as the spout slowly let him down.

Shaking my head I muttered, "Night night." I turned around before diving head first into the water.

I swam to the bottle slowly, thinking of what the repercussions of that stunt may be and what punishments Chiron and Dionysus might think up. I pushed the thoughts away and made myself a comfy cocoon out of the water. From the outside it probably looked like a small dome. With the Naiads singing their beautiful melodies I fell into a dreamless sleep.

How big of a mistake could that have been?

**I am re-writing the first few chapters because of the terrible grammar, spellings; to be honest I am ashamed of it because of the immaturity. This is new, improved and longer; I hope you enjoy the re-writing. I have got an original saved to my computer and if you _really_ want to read it, you're welcome to, but it's not any good and I prefer this version to be honest. I know I got some good reviews on my first chapter with people telling me it was good and funny, but every time I read it I got a little annoyed at it, so I had to re-write it…I'm sorry.**

**Hope this doesn't upset any of my readers; I did try to keep the general essence of it in there, but still try to make it a little bit more believable. **

**Chapter two will be re-done in a few hours, I need some sleep.**

**xXxrouxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-WRITTEN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Maybe some of my actions were uncalled for but I did have a reason to be angry. Heck I had the _right _to be chopping off heads and killing people, I just wasn't exercising that right. Why did I have these rights? Well, you know that huge war I fought in? How I helped kill Kronos, and you know, save the world and western civilisation as we know it? Yeah that war. Well I saved the world and Olympus from certain doom, became the greatest hero ever (if you'll pardon my modesty) and turned down immortality for the love my life, Annabeth. I'm not sure how many people will believe this, but the love of my life then died.

One week after we had confirmed our love for each other and _finally_ had the kiss of our lives, kick starting my first ever relationship with a girl who wasn't completely crazy, she'd died. How, you may ask. The knife she'd take for me, the wound that was poisoned, infected and supposedly healed, yeah, that killed her. My soul, my life, my chord to this world…cut. You think I'm being melodramatic don't you?

I don't blame you, it does sound a bit cliché, but it's true. While I was bathing in the River Styx to gain the curse of Achilles, she had kept me going, her voice, her soul, her memory. Annabeth was the owner of that small patch of vulnerable skin on my back. With her gone…well life just wasn't worth living anymore.

So there you go, my 'pièce de résistance', the great unveiling of the reason for my terrible temper. Do you agree that I deserve to be angry? Don't answer that by that way, was a rhetorical question.

Time passed as I slept. I don't know how long for it was just _time_ to me, I didn't want to know and to be honest I really didn't care. I could have slept forever, and I know Chiron would have wanted me to.

Later, after who knows how long, I was still sleeping but something changed. I felt something shift and suddenly I was in pain. My body wracked with pain and I couldn't help but wake up gasping. The cocoon fell inwards and I was surrounded by water as I writhed in pain. I tried to figure out through the fogginess of my newly awoken mind, where the pain was coming from, but with no straight answer forming in my brain I started to drag myself across the bottom of the lake floor to leave. I needed to see someone about the pain I was in even if that meant leaving the sanctuary that the lake provided.

When I finally dragged myself panting to the shore and laid on my front on the ground, a realisation hit me. I was _still_ tired! How much sleep can one person need? Apparently I needed a lot.

I shakily managed to get to my feet, my legs feeling like jelly, and started to walk towards the big house. I made it a total of three steps before I felt someone was looking at me. I turned my head from side to side as if that would reveal the person who was starring at me.

I tried to take another step when I felt someone tug at the hem of my top. I looked down to see a small girl, around the age of eight, tugging my shirt with her thumb in her mouth. She was wearing a camp half blood t-shirt but I didn't recognise her as any of the campers that were currently at camp and as far a I knew there hadn't been any new campers yet. Her hair was a mess of raven black tangles and her bright purple eyes were widened in fear. She looked terrified of me, and I had no idea who she was. Suddenly a thought struck me, if we hadn't had any new campers the day I dived into the lake…how long had I been wrapped in my cocoon down there?

"S-s-sir?" She stuttered and then gulped before continuing, "Did you just crawl out of that lake?" she asked.

I silently mused who her parent was as I looked at her, then I registered the fact she had asked a question and quickly recovered nodding, "Oh, umm, yeah, I did."

She suddenly stopped tugging at the hem of my t-shirt and scrambled backwards, she kept her eyes trained on me before jumping behind a tree and then running away at full speed, or that's what it looked like anyway.

"It was nice to meet you too." I muttered as I ran a hand down my face. My hand tugged at something hairy, did I have a beard? No wonder she was terrified. I probably looked like the hermit of death having just crawled out of a lake with a beard. I was seriously getting scared about how long I had been in that water.

I took a few more shaky steps forwards before my balance seemed to return and I could walk, albeit staggeringly, in a straight line towards the big house.

As I walked I thought a little, just so you know I didn't hurt myself, but when I wasn't concentrating on walking, I was thinking about what I had done to Chiron. It was going to take some major apologizing if I ever wanted Chiron to forgive me.

After stumbling up the steps of the front porch, I somehow made it into the main seating room.

"Chiron, are you there?" I called out cautiously, not sure if he really wanted to talk to me yet.

I heard a disapproving sigh and an angry toned voice replied, "Yes, yes, yes I am coming. Wait out there child!"

'Child'? Chiron never called me child? Had what I had done really been warranted terrible enough for such a petty name?

I walked into the view of the doorway and looked in. Chiron was sat in front of a desk in his wheelchair. He looked worn out, as if something terrible was weighing on his shoulders.

"I thought I told you too-" Chiron stopped when he looked in my direction, his jaw went slack and he gasped, "Di immortals, Percy? Is that really you?"

I laughed nervously, "No, it's a magical fairy here to cater to your every need."

"You're Perseus Jackson? Not just an apparition thought up by the Hecate cabin?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm real." I said, suddenly scared by his reaction, "Chiron, what's going on?"

Chiron stood up from his wheelchair and stepped towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder, reassuring himself I was real. The hand both put me off balance and supported me at the same time. His mouth seemed to open and close in shock, mimicking a fish, "P-Percy? How are you here?" Chiron managed to stutter.

I felt a chill pass through the air, something terrible had happened and I had a feeling I had been at the centre of it all.

Chiron ran a hand up his face and through his hair before smiling at me weakly, "Well, twenty years, Percy, and you have not aged a single day."

And right there...my life literally started fell apart.

**So, I haven't edited this one to much. Just changed a few sentences, added a few bits here and there, but that was otherwise sound…ish. This chapter is a _lot _longer. I'm having a lot of fun re-writing, I don't understand why…I'll probably be coming back to edit even more at a later date because I realise my story has a lot of plot holes in it at the moment but its still early on. Like I said in the other chapter, if you are really desperate to read the original PM me and I will send you a copy as it's saved on my computer.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter two, three will be on its way at a later time.**

**xXxrouxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOO! Scared ya didn't I? No? FINE!**

**Chapter 3- Shock**

I feel to my knees, 20 years? How in Hades name did I manage that? Exactly the same? Gods...I'm gonna be murdered. Thalia, Nico, Grover and all my other friends...what had happened?

"How?" I asked.

Chiron shrugged, "How much do you remember?"

"Everything, then the argument...the sleeping, I felt like sleeping forever; until 5 minutes ago. Pain was all I could feel 5 minutes ago."

Chiron flinched, "I don't know how to tell you this but...Grover died...5 minutes ago."

"W-w-what?" I spluttered...the empathy link. No wonder so much pain. Why wasn't I dead? Shouldn't I be? A question I would never truly have answered.

"If he hadn't died, I'm afraid you may have never woken up."

Suddenly I heard footsteps and, "Chiron?" came a deep voice. I recognized it. He came to the door. "Another of Poseidon's kids? Honestly, since Percy died he has been of the wall, how many kids is that not including Percy now?" He paused, doing maths silently in his head, "10 and still going...he worked fast."

"10!" I exclaimed. I had done this? Sent my dad into a...'child'...frenzy? Just by sleeping?

And I still had so much further to fall as Nico's jaw fell open, I felt unimagneable pain...again. Next time I woke up I was in the inirmiry, surprise surprise and there was a group of people just starring at me. I fell back into unconciousnes.

**Short I know all chapters in this story will be I am having trouble writing it I know what I want to write just can't get it across, You know? It's soooo annoying! Review? You know you want to. The button is calling you! Flamers aloud but tell me how to improve otherwise...pointless haha...yeah... :-DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO! o.O bet you didn't expect this!**

**Chapter 4- Well...That was Unexpected**

Okay, so I am the most unlucky person in the world. I stayed in the infirmary all week. I refused to leave, I also refuse to touch the sea. No matter how much I need it. It might send me back to sleep, and I figured it would.

When I finally was declared fine, apart from my constant pangs of unbearable pain, and let out of that miserable place I had to put up with the constant starring. It was like I was 12 all over again and I had just been determined. I felt like everyone expected me to start dancing randomly.

So, summary of what had happened since I 'died'- Dad went AWOL, and I have 10 half brothers and sisters. The gods kept their promises and claimed all children, but the worst thing was that my mum had developed cancer...and died. That had hit me like a ton of bricks.

When I heard it I just curled into a ball and cried. My mom, Grover, Travis and Annabeth...gone. All in the course of 20 years. Paul had committed suicide from grief. Why did all the crap stuff happen to me? Travis had apparently been killed 1 year after I had gone, some how monsters had managed to storm camp and he'd got in the way...if only I had been there.

Nico tried to lighten the mood for me he still acted so childish.

"Your younger than me." He would taunt.

"Technically your what?" I did some maths in my head, "104ish? So I would shut up if I were you." I replied heatedly.

"O-er, some-ones moody." He said, I glared at him.

"I haven't been near the sea in a week," I replied temper rising, "I have just been told that my dad's mental, my mum is dead and I have just slept for the past 20 years of my life and look exactly the same! How do you think I'd feel?" I ran away from Nico, I couldn't take this any-more no-one could give me answer's I was alone...again.

I ran and ran and ran until I collided with some-one. Crap, Percy, look what your doing to yourself. I stood up and offered my hand to the person I had knocked over. Her hair was flopped over her face and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry."

"Oh no...don't worry, it's fine."

She took my hand and stood up looking into my eyes, I was mesmerised. Her eyes, glinting a beautiful deep shade of blue, so caring and forgiving.

"Oh...umm...I-" I couldn't even form a sentence.

She laughed, gods I loved her laugh, "Umm Percy right?"

I nodded, "Son of Posiedon, Saviour of Olympus, slept for 20 years. That's me."

She laughed again, "I am Atlanti, one and only Daughter of Oceanus."

Okay, take it back a bit, "Oceanus?"

"Yeah." She said, "I hate him though, I heard what he did to your fathers palace during the war."

Yep, she was officially cool with me. "Cool...do you wanna like hang out some time?" I blurted out.

"Yeah sure." She smiled. Oh how beautiful her smile was.

She walked away and I watched her leave, she put her hand through her hair and seemed to walk of with a skip in her step.

Holy Zeus, I was falling in love.

**Hahaha, sorry to any Percabeth readers, sometimes that couple just annoy me! If you are wondering there is no way in Hades Annabeth is comeing back...sorry but its the truth.**

**Soooooo review? Short I know... :-/ sorry**

**:-) rou out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe yeah, I'm not the biggest Percabeth fan...I like them but no.**

**Chapter 5- Hopeless**

I stood starring at the spot she had just walked away from me for a few minuets until Nico came and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Percy Jackson anybody in there?"

"No," I replied, "I am too happy for words."

Nico looked confused, seconds ago I was shouting at him. Now? Now I was too happy for words. What was going on with my feelings?

"Percy? Are you feeling okay?" He asked putting his hand on my fore-head.

"Yes, I am feeling...amazing." I said.

He seemed to get it then, "Did you just meet Atlanti?"

I nodded.

"She has that effect on everyone. She's just naturally happy...but she's been around for a while."

"What do you mean, 'around a while'?" I asked.

Nico looked at me sadly and said, "Something about being a child of the titans does something to your ageing. It's like you stop when you get to a certain age."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's umm...like around 30."

My jaw fell open. I stood like that for 5 minutes.

"You are well and truly hopeless Percy." I heard Nico say, "Most of us got over our first meeting in 2 seconds, but you are taking forever."

He pinched my arm. It didn't hurt, but it brought me back to earth.

"She's 30?" I asked after a while.

Nico nodded, "You 2 are like perfect for each other." he muttered, "hopeless."

I sighed. I didn't know what to think.

"How do you know about the titans blood thing?"

"She's our living proof. She looks 15/16ish yet old. I think I said this already, but you two are the same in a way. She can't touch the ocean unless she wants to sleep...he fathers curse."

I sighed again. "I'm gonna go to my cabin and think about things. Bye man."

As I walked to the cabin I couldn't stop thinking about Atlanti. Nico was right, I was hopeless.

Hopelessly in love.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliché? I know hehehehe I couldn't think what to type. Once again reviews? If you love it I won't know unless you tell me :-)**

**Also thanks to the people who favourited this, it made me sooo happy :-)))**

**...I really ought to make these chapters longer...**

**Rou :-DD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHH I have been told that Percy is seriously out of character...now I look at it he is. Soo...I have to try and get him back into character _or_ do a flashback...FLASHBACK!**

**Chapter 6- The Memories**

I sat on the edge of the bed...I couldn't like Atlanti...Annabeth was the love of my life.

I thought of the day she died. All the pain I had felt.

~FLASHBACK~

We stood on Olympus.

"So if I get this angle right-"

"Come on Annabeth!" I exclaimed, "We have been here for almost a week and we haven't done anything!"

She looked at me annoyed, "I'm never gonna finish this if you keep trying to drag me away."

I sighed, "I wouldn't have to drag you away if you would come and get a burger with me."

"I guess one hour wouldn't hurt...but then we come straight back so I can continue m-"

I dragged her through Olympus grinning.

"Stop dragging me Seaweed brain."

I turned to face her, "Look here Wise girl, we have not had a moment alone this whole week, the minute we finished fighting that war you started building. I came with you to keep you company, just because camp doesn't need you too watch over their building doesn't mean I'm letting you out of my sight." I said playfully.

I kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Maybe I should take the day off." She suggested.

"That's more like it." I smiled.

Suddenly Annabeth collapsed screaming.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, "Can I get some help please?" I screamed to no-one in particular.

Apollo ran up to us, a serious look on his face, "What's wrong?"

I didn't take my eyes of Annabeth, I just knelt next to her. "I don't know, we were just standing here and..." My eyes were drawn to where she had been stabbed by Ethan.

The healed wound now had blood flowing freely from it.

I put my hand on it to stem the bleeding, unsure what to do. I felt a cold chill go through my body. Suddenly my arm felt heavy and cold but I kept it on the wound.

"What's going on? That was healed."

"I know," Apollo muttered, "I felt it...I blessed it, I helped cure it...Why is it bleeding again?"

Percy looked at Apollo, "Isn't that what your supposed to tell me?"

"P-p-percy." Annabeth spluttered. She looked deathly white and no matter what Apollo did the wound carried on bleeding.

"Don't talk Annabeth. Please don't."

"I-I l-lo-love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

Her face turned happy and she smiled. "I-I...j-just ne-needed to hear th-that. Bye S-seaweed brain."

Annabeth's body fell limp beneath my grip. I sat crying, just holding her body for the rest of the day. I suddenly stood up and carried her body to the throne room. I placed her body before her mother, kissed her forehead. I pressed my hand against the wound once again. The cold and numb feeling went through my body and up my arm again. I said sadly, heart-broken, "Good-bye wise girl. I will always love you."

I felt like my heart was being teared in 2. The pain was to much to bare. I collapsed right there, right then. Crying. I would never love another. I could not!

I felt like my heart had steeled over. Nothing could penetrate it. Nothing ever would.

~END FLASHBACK~

Why...How had that one girl managed to gain access into the only place broken from me. The small of my back tingled again and I realised.

**Did ya guess it? Did ya? Did ya? Hahahahaha, life's a bitch. Sorry recent thing have come to light and I will have sooooo much more time to write. CHRISTMAS!**

**Read! Review!**

**I will love you forever 3 :-)))))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAHAHA OK I LIED!...I'm sorry**

**7- Realization**

I walked over to the fountain in the corner of my room. It had been repaired. Salt water trickled out.

I touched my arm to the water, it immediately felt numb and heavy. My eyelids started to droop.

I pulled my arm out of the pool and collapsed onto the bed gasping.

I suddenly felt all my energy drain from me.

Everything I saw turned blue in my eyes.

The blue of Atlanti's eyes. I staggered out of my cabin.

Walking like a drunk man. I aimed towards the big house. My body getting heavier and heavier.

The ground was calling to me, literally.

Then I fell. Straight forwards onto the floor.

"Oh no." I heard someone whisper.

A warm hand was placed onto my arm, the small of my back tingled.

"Ambrosia, nectar! Anything! Now!" Someone shouted.

I wasn't really listening as the voices and bodies bustled around me.

All I could feel was the warm, small hand on my arm, that was sending electricity flying through my veins.

The hand moved.

I wanted to shout no, but then an ambrosia square was shoved into my mouth.

"Come on, chew." A soft voice whispered.

I chewed. Swallowed.

The ambrosia opened my senses.

I opened my eyes to see Atlanti's eyes starring into mine with worry.

"Annabeth." I muttered.

A look of confusion and hurt covered her face.

"Who's Annabeth?" She asked.

Everyone around us looked at me like I was mad.

"Annabeth...is his ex...she died." I heard one of the older demigods mutter.

Atlanti's mouth formed into a O. "Did you touch the water?" She asked tightly.

I nodded.

She lightly tapped me on the back of the head, "Silly boy!" She told me, "People say I'm stupid. What have you got up there? Seaweed?" She laughed.

I laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful, contagious. Her eyes became forgiving again, but some of the hurt remained.

"I'm sorry." I muttered trying to stand up, but my whole body had gone numb.

"Your not going to be able to stand for a while. Let me carry you."

"How do you do it?" I asked as she cradled me in her arms.

She huffed before asking, "Do what?"

"Stay away, from the sea?" I replied.

She didn't reply, just started walking, "I don't know...my father has never liked me...I don't know why. Something to do with a past life, I am not sure. I just don't feel a pull to the water any-more. Before I realised how tired I got in the water. I was always sitting in it, but one day a voice shouted to me, 'run, run'" She looked pained at the memory.

"You don't have to tell me you know." I said.

"No, no I want to," She sighed, "I looked out to see a figure starring at me, she had startling grey eyes, but curled blonde her. She wore one of the orange camp half blood t-shirts and had a tan."

Annabeth, I thought.

"I felt I knew her..." She continued, "I don't know how. She was telling me to run and it wasn't until I looked past her did I see what was coming towards me." She stopped to breathe, we were at the steps of the big house.

She walked in, put me on a bed and sat on the chair next to me.

"There was a huge wave rushing towards me. I was only 7 at the time...a wave 8 feet tall with spikes coming out and straight towards me...I was pretty scared." She shivered. "Then a man who looked a lot like you appeared out of the sea in front of me."

My father, I smiled.

"He stood in front of the wave...made it stop. I was relieved. I was going to live, but then my body started feeling heavy. Numbness crept into me. I was so sleepy. I wanted to curl up in a ball right then and sleep, for eternity." She starred into the distance for a while.

She may not see it but she misses the sea more than she can say.

"The man...the man, turned to me. I looked into his eyes and the water around me started frothing. I was so scared. When I looked deep into his eyes I saw that this man...this man could do far worse then that wave would've done. He had an insane fire in his eyes. He looked worried, scared yet overpowering and scary at the same time." She shivered again...was my father really this scary?

"Are you okay?" I said taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah," She replied coldly, "Your father brought me here...sometimes I wish he had let the wave kill me...would be better than some of the," She paused for a moment searching for the right word, "helplessness I feel now."

I realised this would have been after I disappeared for him to be this mad. He had known then that she was Oceanus' daughter just from her sitting in the water.

He would've been pissed.

"I'm so sorry." I started. This still didn't explain why I couldn't touch water.

"It's not your fault. Do not pity me." She snapped and stormed out the room.

I wanted to follow but my legs would not move.

Then, in the distance, an earthquake shock.

**Ok...so in all honesty...I have no idea what is going on! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Let's see what come's out eh? Review? Does this put a twist in your toga? Tell me! An I will hire someone to untwist it ;-)**

**Just wanna give a shout out to a person who reviews every week: Elizabeth-reader-futurewriter**

**She has reviewed every chapter telling me how she think it is and what she finds wrong and how to improve :-DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...an update? Gembomz was pretty insistent...THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Anyway onwards!**

**8-Posiedon**

I sat bolt up-right. Suddenly feeling fine.

Earthquake? Father?

He could leave. Vanish for all I care. Fade. He cause Atlati's pain. Why should I care about him?

I could feel the sea down at the beach curning, and a presence. My father's.

Posiedon had arrived.

Let's say I had been expecting this. Long lost son for 20 years, suddenly appear's with no idea what had happened. He would come soon.

But isn't an eartquake a little...over dramatic?

Then he appeared in the doorway.

Messy black hair. Blue shirt and brown shorts that were just bellow his knees. Tan and handsome. He looked the same as normal. Except his eyes. They startled me. They were sea green like mine...but they were half insane and well...downright scary.

"Percy?" He asked as if not believing I was really there.

"Yes." I growled.

He winced at my anger, "Where have you been all these years?"

"Sleeping." I said.

Posiedon looked at me skeptically, "Really?"

"Yes!" I shouted, "Like you cared!" I was surprised by my sudden hostility.

Posiedon's eyes suddenly flashed angry, I thought maybe I had pushed it too far but I didn't really cared.

Then as suddenly as his eyes were angry they became sad. I swear I could see a tear forming in his eyes, but he turned to look out the window before I could tell.

"I never stopped caring. I never stopped looking. I never stopped hoping." He muttered.

What was he talking about?

"I spent years looking. I asked your uncle Hades if you were in the underworld...he said no, but he also couldn't feel your soul so he told me too assume you were dead. I told your mother...she was distraught. She refused to fight her cancer...she wouldn't take kemo. Wouldn't accept my help either. She said what's the point of living if Percy is not?"

He was openly crying now.

"So I continued to look. I found someone with a similar aura to you..she was sitting in the sea and I thought I had found you at last, but no...it was a young child of Oceanus."

Posiedon said Oceanus with disgust and my temper flared. Atlanti was allright! Why be mean to her?

"Oh so you saved her life and brought her here? So she could be in misery for the rest of her endless life? Oh so very nice of you!" I shouted at him.

"Percy!" He said, surprised.

But I was only just started, "I was underwater! How did you not sense me? It doesn't matter now because I can't touch water! And all those half-siblings! Were you so sad about my mom that you had to have more children and go about and knock up every girl you laid eyes on? Or where they just for your own comfort? 10 have been found youngest 8 oldest is 18! How many are there out there dad?"

Atlanti ran in looking flustered, "What's all the shouting for?"

Posiedon looked at her and growled, "You."

"Lord Posiedon." She curtsied stiffly and she looked like she was trying not to curse him.

She, unlike me, could hold her tongue and knew better than to piss of a powerful god off.

I got up and walked towards the door.

"Percy, where are you going?" My father asked me.

I turned to glare at him, "Why would I tell you?"

He looked at me the half insane glint in his eyes more prominent, "I'm your father." He said, sounding hurt.

Good, I thought, You should be upset. You let my mom die, you upset Atlanti. Wait! Why does Atlanti matter right now in this internal arguement.

I looked over at her. She had a look of admiration on her face like she couldn't believe what I was doing.

"Why don't you just go fade." I snarled and walked out of the infirmary.

Leaving behind a distraught god and an awestruck demi-titan.

**Sooo...opinions? Please tell me! I will cry if you don't! *sniff sniff* hehe! Yeah review! I know Percy is probably OOC but that has something to do with future chappies...I hope...REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Percy!" I heard a call from behind me. "Percy! Wait up!"

"What?" I said turning around.

Atlanti was right behind me, "I wanted to say that was amazing."

"Really? I just pissed of an all powerful god, POSSIBLY THE MOST POWERFUL!" I shouted.

Atlanti laughed, "It's what you're known for seaweed brain."

I looked at Atlanti; the sun seemed to be shining from behind her and her hair was glowing. She was smiling and looked happy, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They looked stormy and indecisive, also confused.

I cocked my head, "What's up?"

She shook her head, "Oh nothing. It's just a headache. I'm fine." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and stepped forward, "What's up with you though? You look lost."

"I'm not lost, I'm just confused. How old are you? Nico said 30…" I said trying to change the conversation.

"30!" She scoffed, "20, thank you very much, anyway, didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to ask a girl their age?"

I laughed, "So sorry."

Suddenly Atlanti stepped forward and kissed me. I was so surprised I melted into the kiss. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer and we kissed.

"I miss you, seaweed brain." Atlanti whispered, and then pulled away suddenly, looking confused.

"You just kissed me." I muttered.

Suddenly Atlanti looked guarded and self-conscious; she had recovered from her confusion quickly, "Wasn't it good enough?"

I shook my head, "No…it's just…you kissed me."

"I think we've established that." She said coldly.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked ashamed, "I don't know."

Then she ran off, her blonde hair flying behind her.

Suddenly my knees where kicked out from under me and I landed on my back and someone place their foot on my throat, they were growling.

"Wh- what- Who – is- it?" I said choking.

"WHAT IN HADES NAME WAS THAT?" A female voice shouted.

My vision was blurry, but I could make out a female figure looming above me.

"You're such a kelp head." The pressure on my throat lessened and a hand was place in front of me. I took the hand and then arms embraced me in a hug.

"Thalia?" I guessed.

"Yeah," she choked out as if she was crying, "it's me. You had me so worried."

"It's okay, it's okay." I said soothingly rubbing my hand in a circle around on her back.

Then she pulled away and slapped me.

"Ow, much?" I said.

"That's for kissing that girl."

"She kissed m-" I started then I said, "I guess I deserved that one." Because of Thalia's glare.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked.

"Came to see you, you kelp head, and we need more recruits."

I laughed, "Always a second reason."

She winked, "And don't you forget it."

"Haha, I think you're in time for dinner."

"Yum! Food!" And she sped of towards the pavilion.

**I know, I haven't updated. It's short and I have no excuse for it, except I had writers block…I get it a lot and I usually get over it quickly but this time I haven't so…yeah. Sorry. Review if you still love me. Review if you want to kill me. Yeah, just review! xD Love y'all!**

**xXxrouxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of my week passed uneventfully. Chiron offered me a job teaching the younger demigods sword play, which I obviously took as I had no other viable options. I moved into the big house and didn't talk to Atlantis again for a while, or see her for that fact. She never came to meals, I hadn't seen her walking around or training, she just wasn't there.

When she did, apparently, show her face, according to reports she had black bags under stormy eyes. She appeared dazed, confused and distracted. I didn't really care much, I was just existing at the moment, not living, not caring, just there.

One night, I had a vivid dream. It started out like any normal dream, by my standards anyway, Annabeth and I where sitting on the beach looking at the sky, naming constellations, drinking coke, the normal beachy activities, when it had suddenly changed. Annabeth had turned to look at me, her eyes glassy, an eerie smile formed on her face.

"Hey Percy," She said, "I'm so cold right now...but you're here, so it's fine."

A lump formed in my throat, there were so much I wanted to say, '_I love you_' or '_Sorry I let you die_' but all that came out was, "Why?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You know why. The fate's made it so, I was always meant to die in battle."

I was confused, "You didn't die in a battle though..."

"Your poor brain! What have they done?" Annabeth laughed, the laugh was beautiful and warmed my heart, "You're already enough of a seaweed brain without them rifling through your memories."

"W-what? What're you saying about memories?" I asked, Annabeth's cryptic messages were seriously killing me.

Annabeth shook her head, "I can't say...I want to but...no, you're gonna wake up now, you're gonna wake up, find Atlanti and go kick the gods till they tell you the truth. Then you're gonna find someone you love and live happily ever after till you die of old age." Seeing the objection I was about to make, "Ab ba ba but, no. You will do this, I said so." And she stuck her tongue out.

"I can't die of old age..." I said lamely, hang on, "Wait...Atlanti?"

Annabeth's eyes glistened, "Just watch her for me...kay?"

I nodded and Annabeth dissolved into glowing sand and was carried away on a breeze.

I felt like crying, and that was saying something because my dreams hardly ever made me cry.

My eyes slowly cracked open, sleep gluing them together shut. I sat on my bed and surveyed the room. It was fairly boring in my opinion, a single bed, a bedside cabinet with a lamp on, a wardrobe to put my measly belongings in (all of two camp t-shirts, underwear and a pair of shorts). The walls were plain white, the only decoration in the room was a sword balanced on a few hooks on the wall. The window had a black bed sheet to stop the light bleeding through, but judging by the lack of colour in the room, it had no light to stop.

I grabbed at the cabinet and dragged myself up. Not bothering to shower, I went in search of Atlanti.

If dream Annabeth was real Annabeth, then smelling a little bit ripe was nothing compared to the butt-whooping I would receive in the underworld if I dis-obeyed her.

Atlanti was in a room on the floor above me, so I shut my door behind me to the stairs. Judging by the lack of light streaming in the windows, my earlier theory was right and it was indeed still night time.

When I got to the top of the stairs I realized I had no idea what I was going to say to Atlanti, I figured, '_Hi Atlanti, sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, but my dead girlfriend said we needed to go kick the gods butt's...oh and she told me to watch you_.' would not work in my favour.

I rapped on the door, and a pajama clad Atlanti answered. She looked beautiful even though she'd probably just dragged herself out of bed. Her hair was sticking up in the style of a mad scientist, she was wearing a blue strappy with pink bottoms and had fluffy dog slippers on, but it didn't make her look any worse. It took me a while to see that she was glaring at me expectantly.

She sighed, "Well?"

"Oh...um...hi Atlanti." I said.

"Hi, Percy. Any particular reason you're waking me up at this god forsaken time in the morning?" She demanded.

I had no idea what to say, "Well, I just wanted to, you know...apologize."

"Apologize for what?" She asked curiously.

"The kiss."

"Was it bad?" She turned on me coldly.

"What? No!" I sputtered, confused.

Rage was evident on her face, "So, why are you sorry? I was the one who kissed you!"

"I'm sorry for ruining it." I said.

She shook her head, "Screw you Percy!" She shouted.

Atlanti went to slam the door in my face but I shoved my foot in the way.

"Hear me out...Annabeth talked to me in a dream and she mentioned you." I said.

Atlanti tilted her head sideways, "Annabeth?" When she saw my face, hers softened marginally, "Oh...Annabeth...come in then."

Atlanti opened the door and I walked inside, ready to explain...everything.

**So, an update? Yeah, I know. It's just I've written my own book and just don't have the time to be updating fanfics, plus I got personal stuff so...well I wrote this when I got bored in my Latin and English lesson today, it did however start it 3rd POV so it starts a lil dry but yeah...**

**xXxrouxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

I told Atlanti everything, about Annabeth, about the war, my dreams, my family. _Everything._ By the end of my recollection of what may have seemed a daring tale, light was bleeding through the curtains and there were tears glistening in Atlanti's eyes. I know for a fact that I was crying openly. I didn't bother to wipe my eyes, just letting the salty tear drops leave tracks on my face.

Atlantis eventually moved from her place on a bean bag across the room to next to me on the bed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer into a hug. I didn't protest and soon Atlanti was laning her head against my shoulder. I lent my head against hers.

"I thought my life was bad." She muttered.

I laughed a harsh laugh. "It probably is. My life hasn't been bad, at least I had a childhood. All was well until Annabeth died."

Atlantis nodded slightly, "I guess so...do you want me to come with you to Olympus?"

"That seems to be what Annabeth was hinting..." I said.

"I'm not sure Chiron will let you go."

Uh huh, that's what I was thinking, "You up to being sneaky?" I asked.

She winked at me, "Let me have a shower and get dressed. You should have a shower too...you smell a little bit ripe."

I groaned and dragged myself out of the room and down the stairs to my own room.

Once there I shuffled into the shower and striped. I took as little time to wash because each second I was there the more tired I felt.

I clambered out and got dressed in my normal clothes, jeans and a pair of jeans, but today I decided on converse's rather than my running trainers.

I pulled open the bedside cabinet and grabbed a couple power bars out of it before returning to Atlanti's room. If we were sneaking off then when would need to leave while everyone was eating.

When I opened my door I stepped on something, I looked down to see a crushed Yankee's hat. My heart wrenched, _ohmigosh it's Annabeth's hat_ is the only thought that revolved around my head. I picked it up and noticed a note attached to it.

'Hey, look after this, it's a little different to the one you're used to but, you'll love it.' I read it over and over again, and I knew that it was Annabeth that had given it to me.

I ran to Atlanti's room and when I was about to knock, Atlanti came out, took both the power bars out of my hands shoved them in one of the two backpacks she had and started dragging me away.

"Um...what are you doing?" I asked.

"We need to go, now shut up...and give me that hat." She yanked it out of my hand and put it on her head, looping her pony tail through it, and disappeared. Then she grabbed my hand and I could see her again.

I felt slightly dazed, "Woah..." I muttered.

"We need to go, shut up!" Atlanti said slightly more frustrated.

I shut up and let her drag me. I looked at what she was wearing and suddenly felt a little under dressed for the mission. She had a black strappy top with a black hoddie over it. She had black jeans on and knee high boots. Her hair was in a neat ponytail. She had two backpacks that looked stuffed to bursting, and I realized that the time it had taken me to get showered and dressed she'd probably showered, eaten, broken into camp store and stolen enough to keep them going for weeks. Wow...maybe guys really can't multitask.

"Come on." Atlantis was urging impatiently, tugging at his hand and he realized how close to the border they were.

Just as they were about to pass he heard a voice come from behind him, "Leaving without me I see?"

I turned to look at the voice, "Thalia?" I realized she was directly next to me, holding onto my shirt.

"Who else? You guys were moving bushes left right and center, you need to get better at sneaking. You're lucky no-one's noticed." Then Thalia glared at me, "You've been avoiding me." she accused.

Which was true, since the awkward meal we'd had a week ago I had totally avoided her at all costs. I did not want a repeat of us just sitting on the edge of the pavilion eating out of trays so as not to upset the gods. We hadn't had anything to talk about so I'd put a stop to it and avoided her.

"Um...sorry?" I said.

Atlanti growled, "Can we please continue our escape?"

"Sure blondie." Thalia said cheerfully, glad that she hadn't been told to go, which I wondered at, I hadn't said it because I didn't want to be killed, why hadn't Atlanti said it though?

Atlanti scowled and we continued walking, Thalia eventually taking my other hand, so had no hands to do anything.

We kept walking like that, in silence for about ten miles, until Atlanti and Thalia both dropped their hands and Atlanti took off the hat and shoved it in a back pack. She then gave me said pack.

"Okay," She said cheerfully, "escape done. Now...too Olympus!"

**And you thought I forgot about Thalia...heh heh...anyway, you're lucky you got this, I got bored in French, this is the result...I should write in class more often xD Reviews? Sorry I haven't been updating but if you're still reading thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for all the faves and subs :D They warm my heart!**

**xXxrouxXx**


	12. Chapter 12

Thalia wanted to set up camp when the sun started to set. Atlanti however wanted to keep walking. I was torn. Part of me knew we should rest but the other part wanted to continue and find out what had happened to everything. I knew I should listen to the smarter part but I couldn't tell which was which.

Atlanti and Thalia had been arguing for ten minutes straight, each of their hands slowly edging towards their weapons. I didn't know what Atlanti fought with normally, but I was guessing it was in her backpack. I was slightly surprised they hadn't killed each other yet.

"We should rest." I declared finally.

Thalia stuck her tongue out at Atlanti and ran to set up the tent.

Atlanti turned to glare at me full force, "Why did you say that?" She demanded.

"What? You know we need to rest as much as Thalia knows it. You were just fighting to annoy her and me." I said, "What have you go against Thalia anyway?"

She muttered something under her breathe which sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid hunters'.

"Oh." I said, comprehension probably showing on my face, "They try to recruit you or something?"

"Or something is the answer here. They _refused_ to recruit me." She said.

I looked over at Thalia, who was now chucking our stuff into the tent, then back to Atlanti, "Was it Thalia who refused you?" I asked.

"Well...no...but-" She started.

"Who then? Was Thalia _ever_ mean to you? Did she show hostility to you? Probably no!" I said.

Atlanti looked at her feet, "Thalia was fine with me, it was the other hunters, but shes one of them so..."

"So that means you can hate her?" I thought back to when Annabeth went missing and Thalia hated all the hunters because they were hunters, "Gods, you and Thalia are more alike than I thought." I muttered.

Atlanti just glared at me than went to the tent, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up and die."

Then she disappeared into the tent leaving Thalia looking at me resisting the urge to laugh. She stumbled over to me, and collapsed on the floor laughing unable to stop herself.

"Oh, gods, isn't she so charming! Reminds me of Annabeth." She said between laughs.

Before I knew it I was on the floor laughing with Thalia.

Once our laughing had subsided, Thalia looked at me and said, "You okay?"

I shook my head, "No...but I'll get by..."

"Sorry I wasn't...you know...there." She said looking ashamed, which an expression I never wanted associated with her.

"No, don't be. You couldn't have been. You were with the hunters. It's cool..." but it's not because Annabeth's dead, and it should be Annabeth here with me, not Atlanti. It should have been Thalia, Annabeth and I on one of our camping trips, looking at the stars, going where we wished because we could and no-one could stop us, because we were well us.

Thalia's eyes betrayed that she was having the same thoughts, "I'm finding it hard to." She said moving to sit next to me.

"It's just, I don't feel she's really gone. Yeah she's in the underworld. I get that, so technically she's not gone, gone. But it feels like she's not dead, she's just gone on a little adventure and will be back when she finds her map...you know?" I stopped talking because Thalia seemed to be taking in what I was saying.

Thalia looked down and started pulling at the grass, "I haven't been to see her." She said.

"Why would you? An Uncle who would quite happily roast you alive is down there. It's not your fault." I assured her.

She gave a faint smile, "I get that, but it's just, she's my best friend and like you said, she doesn't seem gone. I don't want to go to the underworld and have it confirmed. Gods, I'm so selfish." She fell to her back and looked up at the sky.

"You're not selfish, you're _shell fish_!" I said, using my number one joke to cheer her up. It worked and she grinned widely.

"Loser." She said, punching my arm lightly.

I stuck my tongue out, "And don't you forget it."

"Well then," she stood up and brushed off her back and legs, "after over thirteen hours walking I'm pooped. Another days walk and we'll be in New York. We ought to follow Atlanti's example and go to sleep." Just as she was about to enter the tent she stopped and turned to look at me, "Percy, just so you know I think Annabeth's watching us...or I like to believe it. Maybe you should too, it might help you move on." Then she entered the tent.

A small breeze wafted in the trees but stopped almost immediately.

I decided it was warm enough to sleep outside so I dragged my sleeping bag out of the tent and crawled into it. I watched the stars before I fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Third update in three days...wow you guys are lucky! Anyway, I wrote this in my history exam...my brain wasn't as stimulated as it could have been...sorry. Reviews anyone? I'm sad because I only got one each for the last two chapters SO if you want an update I want three reviews :P I may update anyway...but I'd like to know people like it :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, who's hungry?" I heard Thalia asking, while poking my face.

I opened my eyes to slits and glared up at her, "Can I not have five minutes more peace?" I demanded.

"Five minutes, no! It's already eleven, we've missed out on some valuable walking time!" Thalia scolded.

"If five minutes isn't allowed, can you at least disappear so I can do my business?" I growled, crawling out of my sleeping bag.

"I spent a year on the run with Luke, Percy," She said laughing, "you can do it here if you're desperate." Thalia replied, mirth filling her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Isn't that against your oath, or something?"

"Pur-lease, what Artemis doesn't know, won't-" Thalia started.

Atlanti walked over from the campfire she was cooking on, "Come on Thalia, it'll only come back to bite you in the butt later and I for one do not wish to see Percy's manhood as he changes and pees, no matter how small and non-existent." I squeaked in annoyance but she continued, "You're welcome to it, but the campfires dying so we need to gather more fire wood."

I gave Atlanti a grateful look as she dragged Thalia away, deciding for the sake of our loosely held together group that I should let the insult go, anyway, she was only playing with me...I hope. I quickly relieved myself and (after digging through the tent and backpacks) changed into a new pair of jeans and a plain green top. Just as I was about to call out to Thalia and Atlanti, they returned laughing, arms full of wood.

"Okay, I just need to cook us some eggs, then we can get a move on." Atlanti informed us, cracking eggs (I didn't even want to know where she'd found those, knowing for a fact what any Satyr would say) on the side of a frying pan that she had produced from nowhere.

I gaped at Thalia who shrugged and pointed at he hunters bag. I nodded in understanding as Atlanti dropped a plate with two eggs on, "Thanks." I said as I dug in.

"Make me do all the cooking again and you shall suffer." Atlanti deadpanned digging into her eggs. After her words I became suspicious of my food and was going to sniff my eggs when...

Thalia snorted and coughed as she fought to swallow her food while laughing, "You-want-to-let-Percy-cook?" She asked incredulously in between bouts of laughter.

I nodded in agreement with Thalia, "The only thing I can cook is blue cookies!" I said earnestly.

Atlanti did a double take on the blue but nodded, "Okay, so I won't make you cook everything...just pudding." She said. She produced a black bag to put rubbish in out of nowhere...again, and put our plates and the frying pan in. She then doused the fire with water and covered the ashes in soil.

"Wow...good wilderness skills." Thalia praised.

Atlanti blushed, in an annoyingly cute way, and said, "Thanks...I learnt them...from somewhere. Just picked 'em up I guess."

"Yeah, they're good." Thalia nodded in approval.

"Okay, break up the chick flick, we gotta get going." I said clapping my hands. Thalia and Atlanti turned full force glares on me, and I held up my hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going."

I walked into the forest deeper, thinking about how Grover would like it here in luscious green wood. It smelt fresh here, no pollution or litter, which was surprising considering we were only a days walk away from the city itself. When I thought of Grover my head started hurting and my heart started pounding. I hadn't grieved and I knew it. I was avoiding it. I was avoiding the subject of death in general, still hoping I could get my happy ending, but knowing my hope was futile.

When I walked back to the clearing Thalia and Atlanti had finished tidying up and the luggage had been reduced to the three backpacks.

"Let's get going then!"

So we left. We walked for seven hours until we were on the outskirts of the city. We walked in good companionship. Laughing and talking like old friends. When we reached the outskirts of the city my heart restricted and I found it harder to breath.

Feeling dizzy and with black spots threatening, I heard Atlanti's concerned voice in the background, "You okay, Percy?"

Her voice grounded me and I nodded shakily, "Yeah...well guys you'll never guess what?"

"What?" Thalia and Atlanti asked.

I looked around myself adoringly, "Welcome to the big apple. Welcome to my home town. Hello Manhattan."

**Yeah, yeah. It's short, I get it. This _is _a filler chappie if you were wondering...as were the ones before now...next chapter they will and I promise this, get to Olympus and have a lovely conversation with a certain god of...nope sorry to much of a spoiler...I think. xD Reviews? I love them! :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

A shiver went down my back, it felt so weird to be so close to my old apartment and not go there. I wonder who lives there now? No don't let your mind wonder, I told myself, think of today, you have some gods to beat up.

"We going in or not?" Atlanti asked.

I looked forward, at the entrance to the Empire State Building. Behind the desk was a man, just waiting for me to demand a pass for the elevator. I nodded, "Let's go."

Thalia went in first, then Atlanti, then me. I lagged behind to scout for followers. Paranoia aside, I would have lagged behind anyway. I wasn't looking forward to going up to Olympus, considering the last time I was there Annabeth had died.

"Hey," I heard Thalia say, "I'm a Hunter of Artemis, stop flirting with me and give me a damn pass to get in that damn elevator before I go total daughter of Zeus and zap you to the underworld."

I exchanged a look with Atlanti who was silently giggling and rolled my eyes. Trust Thalia to get us into trouble before we went in.

Her strategy did work though, the man gave us a pass and muttered about avoiding metal detectors and making sure no-one else was in the elevator before going up. As I passed him I gave him a nod and a grateful look in thanks. He just looked at me in desperation as if to say, 'Never let her talk to me again...please'.

We went up the elevator listening to a calm down version of Everybody Dance Now...I don't even want to know who came up with that one. Probably Apollo.

A light ding as the elevator stopped was what broke me from my thinking. When I walked out I recognized Olympus. Not because it looked the same, no way. It's because it looked like it did in Annabeth's plans. Pride brimmed within me. Even after death Annabeth still left her imprint. All the building shined, as if brand new.m It's was beautiful, probably exactly how she'd wanted it. Then suddenly I wanted to break down and cry. Annabeth was never going to see it.

But I held it within and we walked solemnly through Olympus not saying anything. Then we reached the throne room.

There was only one god in the room...guess who it was.

Yeah...

It was Ares.

Anger was my one emotion when I looked at him. He looked as if he shouldn't actually be there. Shifty, but he was in his throne...so I must have been wrong...well I thought I was.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia demanded.

"Hey, kid, I was told to be here for you punks." Ares growled.

I looked at Thalia for explanation and she shook her head.

Thalia's eyes shone with pain and anger, "You, you're meant to be guarding Tartarus."

Atlanti had shrunk into the corner of the room, eyes shining with fear and confusion, as if she didn't understand why she was scared.

That did it. "Oi, Ares, you big meat head."

"Meat head? Seriously? Until you can insult I'm gonna ignore you."

I don't like being ignored...so I charged him.

I heard Thalia or Atlanti shout something along the lines of 'No, don't!' but wasn't listening. I pulled out riptide and charged at Ares who shrunk down to human size and held a spear ready for my attack. I feigned to the left, while he was aiming at the right and slashed at his torso. He hadn't had time to put on armour so I left a good size wound. It started bleeding golden icor. I spun around to face him and his eyes flashed red, his spear morphed into a sword which I must say was a lot unfair.

He spun his sword from hand to hand, testing the balance and said, "I get why you're angry Percy, but that's no reason to attack me, it's not my fault."

Thalia who was in the corner's jaw dropped and her face looked scared.

"I have a perfect reason to be annoyed." I sneered.

Ares charged this time, I met his sword mid air, then side rolled and slashed at his ankles. Another bleeding wound.

"You're losing your touch Ares." I told him.

His reply was cold, "Well, when serving punishment in the underworld you don't get to practice much."

"Why are you being punished?" I asked with genuine curiosity. He wasn't punished for nicking the masterbolt, what could he have done this time?

"Don't act like you don't know Jackson." He sneered.

So I wasn't going to act like I didn't. Instead I went for a well aimed kick to where the sun don't shine and he fell over groaning.

I heard Thalia laugh and say, "Low blow, Percy. A bit below the belt, but effective."

I kicked Ares onto his back and stood on his neck and put the point of my sword on his chest.

"Look just because I kill your girlfriend doesn't mean you can kill me punk. I'm an immortal being."

"You what? You killed Annabeth? Impossible!" I muttered, my brain feeling fuzzy.

"Dammit Ares." A man said from behind me. "Now we have to redo to memory spell. I can't get you to keep anything a secret."

I turned around to see Apollo there.

He waved, "Heya Percy...you're not going to like what I'm about to say or do...but I have a prophecy for ya!"

**Why was Ares there? Why the impromtu fight? Why bother? I have no idea...all will be explained next time! :D Review? **

**xXxrouxXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I would just like to take this moment to thank people for all the wonderful reviews I have had for this story also all the alerts and faves. :D You guys are amazing! I would also like to Disclaim Percy Jackson and The Olympians because my friend reminded me...opps.**

"What did he mean, he killed Annabeth?" I asked Apollo, pointing at Ares who was being tied up in celestial gold chains, by Thalia and Atlanti.

Apollo sighed dramatically, "We have hidden it because of the adverse affects it had on your psychological behaviour."

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Annabeth died, you went cuckoo." He said simply, "As you can probably tell the memory of Annabeth's death you have is becoming hazy. That's because it's fake. We implanted fake memories."

I shivered. I did not like the idea of gods shifting through my memories. "Are you going to tell me the truth so I can have a proper reason to kick Ares' arse other than I dislike him?"

Apollo shook his head, "No, I am not going to. You must discover it yourself."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You must travel to the realm of Hypnos and find the titan goddess Mnemosyne, and ask if you may drink from the pool of memories. Only then shall you remember." Apollo explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you just like say some enchantment and I remember it? What's with the prophecy?"

I heard Thalia laugh and I turned to she her and Atlanti trying not to laugh.

"Because of the prophecy." Apollo said.

"Lay it on me." I said.

Apollo looked confused and asked, "Lay what?"

"The prophecy." I said impatiently.

"Oh okay." His eyes turned green and mist floated to surround us. He spoke with an low spooky timbre.

"_Three shall travel the realm of sleep,  
Each a gift to receive and keep,  
__Nothing is as it seems,  
One holds the answer to their dreams,  
__But watch for pain shall come from this,  
__Or never-ending rest in an oceanic abyss._"

"That's it?" Atlanti asked, "That's your amazingly foreboding prophecy that you refused to share? It's not even that bad!" She said exasperated throwing her arms in the air.

I had to agree with her, as far as prophecies went that wasn't that bad...well apart from the pain and the abyss. To be honest Apollo was losing his touch.

"Yes, that is it. Percy can regain his memory and become a psychopathic killer again." He said and Thalia winced, the Apollo turned to me and said, "Or, I can redo the memory spell and we can forget this ever happened."

"No." I shook my head, "I need to remember, you're right. Annabeth's death doesn't feel right. If Ares killed her, he's going to get killed as pay back." Ares gulped and I smirked evilly. "So, how do we get to Hypnos' realm?"

"That bits the hardest." Apollo muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

Apollo grimaced, "You have to go to the underworld." Thalia and I exchanged a look, we did not want to go there.

"Oh noes! Not the underworld!" Ares said in mock terror.

I turned and glared at him, and I swear he whimpered. I clapped my hands together, "Closest entrance is in central park, who here can sing?"

Thalia shook her head, Atlanti just shrugged, so I looked at Apollo.

"Oh, I get it. Stuck topside so you turn to the god of music, I get it. Okay, yes, sure." He took out a guitar, a harmonica, and a microphone, "I know you play guitar Percy, and Thalia, deny you play harmonica and I will cry. Play the blues and Atlanti, we know you know how to rock it." Then he disappeared in a shower of gold.

We stood there for a few seconds, holding our respective instruments, looking into the distance.

After a few seconds Thalia muttered, "Well, I guess we're playing blues...I don't know any blues songs..."

"Neither do I, but lets go." I said.

We started walking to the leave when Ares said, "Anyone going to untie me?"

I looked at Thalia and Atlanti who were shaking there heads. "No." I said simply.

"W-what? You can't just leave me here!" He said pleadingly.

"I think we can." Thalia said, leaving the room.

I turned back to smirk at him, "I would say sorry, but I'm not." I walked off after Thalia and Atlanti, Ares screaming after me.

Once we were in the elevator I looked at Thalia and Atlanti, "Anyone feeling guilty about that?"

Thalia shook her head while Atlanti laughed, "No way!"

I nodded, "Awesome. Little...d**k deserved it."

"So true. What he did was unforgivable." Thalia muttered.

"Do you remember it?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I try not too."

The elevator grinded to a halt and that ended our conversation.

"Well, to the park!" Atlanti said walking out of the building.

I shrugged to Thalia and we walked after her.

**Short chapter...you'll mainly get short chapters at the moment...life is busy, I was going to update earlier but then I had church then I had to cook etc. etc. So yeah, that's my life. Please review :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
